Blue on Blue
by MangaMamma
Summary: Omi, now Persia, wants a friend. Enter Nagi. But the telekinetic has no idea what a true friend is and has no plans of finding out. Can Omi break the ice around his heart before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Weiss, never will. I'm doomed to just play with them.

**A/N:** Ok, I hope I got the personalities down well enough for them not to be considered OOC. I liked the older versions of Omi and Nagi from the second installment of Weiss so I used those personas. Give it a read and even if I didn't get the personalities right, maybe you'll like the story anyway. Thanks!

**Blue on Blue**

**Chapter 1**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Blue - Symbolizes trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth, and heaven. Light blue is associated with health, healing, tranquility, understanding, and softness.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sharp cerulean eyes watched the car approach, his entire being focused on protecting the individual within. For three years he had done this man's bidding, all because he had saved his life. For his savior, he investigated various crime lords and terrorist cells, eliminating their strike forces before they could become effective. He did everything that was asked of him. But only if **_he_** asked. No one else.

But eight months ago, an unplanned...setback, changed his role in this man's life.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Eight months ago**

_How could this be happening? I checked and double checked their personnel for months. How did they hide him_? As he contemplated where he went wrong, the young man ran down the hallway as fast as he could, holding his bleeding shoulder, hoping he could make it out into the streets before the madman and his knife-wielding companion caught up with him. _Only a little further. The front door should be right around-_--

As he turned the corner, he caught a leg in his midsection from one of his assailants that was lying in wait on the other side. All the air and some blood escaped his body through his gaping mouth. He fell to his knees but quickly curled up into himself on the floor. _Please God, don't let me die like this_.

He didn't look up to see the man hovering above him. He'd seen the man's leer enough in the past months to know it's every detail. He shivered at the mere thought of the image. He was the sadistic one of the group, reminding him a lot of a certain white-haired assassin, but without the soul. His name was Kanaye. He was the true muscle of the group, who had a fondness for knives and possessed a touch of telekinesis, which he used now to levitate Nagi's limp body up to him.

He righted the smaller man so he was facing him, body hanging in the air, head down. He proceeded to use Nagi as a punching bag, keeping him suspended in mid air while he repeatedly punched the assassin's body.

"Kanaye!"

Nagi heard the leader's voice, but he was so dazed, he couldn't tell from where.

"I realize you want to make him suffer for what he did to Akako, but you must consider other's feelings in this matter. What about Zinan? He was her friend too. Perhaps he would like to take a few shots. And what about me? She's been like a sister to me for years."

The seething man stood there, fist still buried in Nagi's midsection, contemplating his leader's words. Finally, he pulled his fist back to himself and bowed in respect. He let his hold on the assassin go and when his head hit the hard marble floor, Nagi fell into total blackness, gratefully.

"Thank you Kanaye. I appreciate you thinking of your other teammates. And don't worry. You can chop him up when the lab boys are done with him, ok?" Green eyes glinted as the leer became more prominent on the man's face. "Now where the hell is Zinan?"

"Right here."

"Why must you always take your time? We do have a schedule to keep."

"Sorry. You try to keep this guy's powers at bay. It's not easy and quite painful." He opened his mouth to say something else when he suddenly started and fell to his knees next to Nagi. "Did you kill him?"

He checked the young man's pulse. Nothing. He looked up at his teammates. "Mission accomplished?"

Raidon glared at the assassin across from him. He knew he didn't regret killing the assassin, and honestly, he couldn't blame him. Akako was his lover and had been for years. He'd even go so far as to say they loved each other. He'd argued with his superiors not to allow him on the mission just for that reason. If they wanted a target alive, they should never send Kanaye. Ever.

Raidon sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Oh well. Let's go."

"Should we take the body with us? Maybe they can still perform some tests, or get some tissue samples." The black-haired assassin began to pick up the bloodied and broken body when their leader spoke up.

"Good idea. But since Kanaya is the one responsible for the target's death, he can carry him. Now let's go."

The three walked back up the hallway, Nagi slung over Kanaye's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. As they proceeded towards the elevator, unbeknownst to any of them, a finger twitched. Then two, then three. Ever so carefully, a small pale hand caked with blood reached for the handle to a knife sticking out of the assassin's back pocket. _If I can take out Zinan, I'll be able to use my powers again and I can escape. I just have to be very careful and concentrate. First, I need a distraction…._

A clattering noise resounded through the hallway and all three assassins turned to see a picture of the floor. Nagi took the opportunity, now that he was facing the suppressor, to send the knife right for him using his telekinesis. His aim was off due to his current condition, but mission accomplished anyway. The man roared as the blade embedded itself in his shoulder.

His captor turned again to his yelling teammate, and Nagi took the opportunity to repel himself from the man's grasp and he lunged for the nearest wall, not caring what was on the other side. As his body melted through the wall, he could only think of one thing. Escape.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Nagi never looked back as he made a straight line through the building to the outside. At one point, he heard his pursuers in the background so he took to the alleys. He navigated through the mazes, keeping to the shadows, until he finally saw his salvation. The gleaming office building never looked so inviting.

He staggered up to the large glass doors and began to pound on them, hoping the guard would investigate before calling the police. He soon saw a uniformed security guard headed his way and he slumped down to the ground. He looked up at concerned, but suspicious eyes and he tried to speak as clearly and loudly as possible. "My name is Naoe Nagi. I am under the direct command of Takatori Mamarou. Check my credentials and call the appropriate medical team."

He leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes. _I will not die here. I will not…. die here. I will… not…..die. I will…no…t…_

_To be continued….._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

For your edification:

Bougu – means protector – A group I created for the story consisting of four men that hire themselves out for jobs varying from bodyguard duty to transporters to hit men.

Raidon – means thunder god – Leader of Bougu. Power to generate strong electrical currents at will.

Kanaye – means zealous one - Extremely skilled in using knives which he controls with his limited telekinetic abilities. Very athletic. The muscle of the group.

Zinan – means second son - Has power of suppression. He is able to suppress other's powers. Other skills include extensive knowledge of technology and explosives.

Akako – means red - Killed by Nagi as he turned her own power of fire against her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own Weiss, never will. I'm doomed to just play with them.

**Blue on Blue**

**Chapter 2**

The young blonde man stared out the window, clearly distracted, and she knew why. He was waiting to hear about the status of a mission. A mission, she feared, he had a personal stake in. "Persia? Are you ok?"

Large blue eyes blinked the man back to reality, but he continued to look out the window. "Yes Rex, I'm fine."

They rode along in silence until the phone startled both of them. "Hello? Yes, he's right here. One moment please." The purple-haired woman turned to her boss, "It's Hardisan." She saw his blue eyes widen just slightly and she knew her suspicions were true. This mission was personal, and if he was worried, then it meant there was a high probability of loss.

"Takatori…..When...How is he now?...I see. Thank you. Keep me updated." He turned the phone off and set it on the seat, turning his attention back to the passing scenery. _Nagi….you can't die….please…_.

"Rex. Clear my schedule for the next week and get me a flight to Tokyo."

"But Persia---"

Hard eyes turned to the woman, "Now, Rex." Takatori sat back and closed his eyes with a deep sigh. _I'm coming Nagi….hold on…I'm coming…_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The first thing he was fully aware of was the pain. He'd been having strange dreams, and figured them the result of the painkillers, but he knew the pain was real. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, the gleaming light from the sun hitting the pristine white walls. He turned his face away from the offending brightness and saw a mop of disheveled sandy blonde hair. "O…mi?" He tried to lift his hand to touch the man and see if he was real, but soon realized that he was sleeping on his arm.

_Why is he here? And where exactly is here_? He started to look around the room, squinting his eyes against the sunshine but he didn't get any clues to answer his question. With the exception of the medical equipment and a vase of flowers, the room was empty.

His attention was grabbed by the opening of the door and a nurse entered. The older woman never made a sound as she smiled at him and walked around to the other side of his bed and checked his vitals. He was impressed at her stealth. She saw him about to speak and she placed a cold finger on his lips. She pointed at the sleeping man and frowned. Nagi understood and let the woman do her job, bothering her only once to gesture for the curtains to be closed. She smiled warmly at him and brushed some hair from his face before leaving.

Nagi looked down at the sleeping Omi by his side one more time before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep himself. He would get answers later. He knew he was safe here, with Omi.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Omi had kept the meeting he was going to the day he got the call and then hopped a plane to Tokyo to see Nagi. He lifted his head from the bed and looked at the sleeping brunette. "Nagi, please wake up." He squeezed the hand within his own that he hadn't let go of since arriving two days ago. When he saw the wounded man for the first time, his heart stopped. One eye was swollen shut and he had small cuts and bruises on the rest of his face. His shoulder and upper body were bandaged, along with his left hand. The doctor told him that he had three broken ribs, two fractured fingers and various bruises and cuts over his body.

"Nagi…"

"Yeah?"

Omi started at the weak voice and watched as the face turned to face him, a slate blue eye focusing on him.

"Nagi…"

"You said that already."

He couldn't help but smile. Despite his injuries, Nagi sounded like his usual self.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I got the shit beat out of me."

"Well good, because that's how you look."

"Where am I? What happened? Why are you…..?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. Let me tell you what I know. You collapsed at Takatori Tower, identifying yourself to the guard who called the medical team. You were brought here to Saints Hospital. It has a special wing for our organization. You've been unconscious for almost three days now."

"Two. I woke up earlier……You were asleep." Nagi noticed the slight blush to the man's cheeks. "Omi….why are you here?" The blush deepened.

"I, uh, came as soon as I got the call. They said you were in serious condition." Nagi felt Omi's grip on his hand tighten and he looked down. Omi followed his gaze and saw how much he was squeezing the brunette's hand. "Oh! Sorry." He let go and clasped his hands together in his lap. "I must have just grabbed it when I fell asleep."

"Omi."

"Yes?"

"Why."

"Why?" Omi leaned forward, concern written all over his face. "Nagi….You're my friend. They told me you were lucky to be alive. Why wouldn't I be here?"

One cerulean eye went wide at the Takatori boss's declaration. _He's my friend_? _How could he be my friend? We were enemies once. For reasons I thought I understood, he offered me a second chance. He saved me so I could help his cause. And now…now he's my boss_. He should know better than anyone that people in their profession couldn't afford friends. Friends died. No, there was no room for friends. Life, and Schwarz had taught him that.

"Nagi…" Takatori reached up and ran a thumb across his brow and down his cheek, a gentle smile on his face. "Get some rest. Now that I know you're awake, I'm going to go make a few calls. I'll be back soon. Promise." He got up to leave and looked back at the wounded man once more before closing the door behind him.

Nagi lay there, confused. He couldn't remember the last time someone showed any concern for his health for reasons other than professional. No, that's not true. Even back then, when they were enemies, he had shown him compassion. Nagi had brushed it off at the time, too confused by his own thoughts and having suspicions that it was all an act to gain his trust anyway. But deep down he knew Omi to be sincere. That's the kind of person he was. _So if Omi called me his 'friend'……._ He'd never had anyone call him 'friend'.

As the door opened, Nagi turned a hopeful eye, only to find the nurse returning, the same warm smile in place. "So how are you feeling young man?"

"Guess."

She chuckled as she checked a nearby machine and marked something off. When she returned her attention to Nagi, she began to check his battered eye which was healing rather quickly. "Mr. Takatori is a very nice man but sometimes I just want to hit him upside the head." She was now unwrapping his shoulder. "It was bad enough worrying about you and wondering whether or not you would live. But he had to show up and insist on staying by your side, not eating or sleeping." She sighed as she ran a cold cleansing cloth over the stitched wound. "You men can be so stubborn." She smiled at him and turned away, leaving his shoulder unwrapped. "I think we'll give that some air. It helps it heal faster."

Nagi was just staring at her. "He….he stayed with me?"

The nurse came back and pat his hand. "He said you had been friends for years. I can tell he cares for you very much." She looked down at him and gave him a warm smile as she gave his hand a little squeeze. "I'm going to leave you to rest for awhile. Doctor Kurozawa will be in to see you in a few hours."

"Um…?"

"Yes?"

"The flowers…."

"Oh, yes, aren't they lovely? Mr. Takatori brought them in for you. Now get some rest dear."

"The blue one…..may I…. have one?"

Nagi held the blue blossom in his hands and stared at it, not noticing when the nurse left. _Just like his eyes…_ Nagi closed his eyes, his hand holding the flower resting on his chest. _ Just like my friend's eyes…_

_To be continued….._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own Weiss, never will. I'm doomed to just play with them.

**A/N:** I didn't want to breakup the story of Omi and Nagi's past so this chapter became slightly longer.

**Blue on Blue**

**Chapter 3**

Rex stood by silently as her boss spoke to his grandfather on the phone. She could tell by the way Persia's end of the conversation was going, the elder Takatori was not happy about his grandson's plans.

"I am not taking a vacation grandfather so I don't see why you are so upset. I am merely working out of this office for a month or so……..Y-yes. I came here to check on---"

The young man cringed and Rex could hear the voice loud and clear, even at this distance. But when Persia spoke again, his voice didn't waiver. It was forceful. It had conviction.

"He has done more for this organization than any of your past teams and you know it. We cannot afford to lose him. He is an invaluable asset…..I will call you later grandfather. Goodbye."

Mamarou slammed the phone down and turned his blazing eyes on Rex. "Say it Rex. I can see it in your eyes."

Rex kept her impassive façade in check as she approached his desk and sat down. "You can't afford to make an enemy of your grandfather. You may hold the role of Persia, but he is still the head of the Takatori empire."

"He's just being stubborn."

"True. But that stubborn old man could make it so that you, me, Naoe or anyone never existed." She met the gaze of her boss, knowing she was free to express her opinion without reprimand. "If you want to be Persia, and accomplish your own goals, you will need the backing of the Takatori empire. You will need your grandfather."

Mamarou sighed and sat back in his chair, turning around to face out the large picturesque window. "You're right. Thank you for reminding me Rex. So do I leave?"

"How about you stay for a week? It will give you time to check on things here and still spend time with Naoe."

"Hmmm. A week. Yes. Email my grandfather please. Tell him I will be home to see him in nine days with a full report on this division as well as what happened with Nagi."

"Sir." Rex nodded and left the young man to his thoughts. As she closed the door she heard the intercom come alive.

"Mr. Takatori sir? The patient is awake again."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

He stood outside the door and stared at the name written on the plate. Naoe Nagi. He had always been drawn to him. At first, it was morbid curiosity. He'd never seen another assassin his own age. Everyone was always older than he was. They also shared a love of computers and technology in general. Nagi was the only one who ever challenged him when it came to hacking. He had admitted to enjoying the challenge once and Ken and Ran had looked at him as if he were crazy. Yohji just gave him that funny smile that he could never figure out. But because of his teammate's reactions, he had thought something was wrong with him for appreciating his enemy.

Then the day came when his enemy needed his help. He still remembered how the brunette looked. He had been beaten. Masterfully. Oracle was apparently very proficient at beating someone and hurting the inside without leaving much of a trace on the outside. He blamed Nagi for a failed mission and had therefore exacted punishment. He still wasn't sure how Nagi managed to make it all the way to the flower shop in his condition. They found him huddled in the corner of the alley at their backdoor, and there was no way he was gong to let Weiss turn him away.

He had taken care of Nagi for four days, and he really enjoyed taking care of him and talking to him, even if the brunette didn't say too much. He just liked being around him. So he went to his grandfather and begged for Nagi's acceptance into the organization. Maybe he could become a member of Weiss. But his grandfather had refused and by the time he had returned to the flower shop, Nagi had fled. He had been so sad to see him go, not able to say goodbye or find out where he was going, or to even give him some money and supplies to take with him.

Four months later he received a postcard from Italy. No name, no address. Only two words written in very neat script. **Thank you**. He knew right away who it was from and it made him happy to know his other half, as he taken to calling him, was alright. He knew they would meet again.

Two years later, as he settled into the role of Persia, he received another postcard. Again, no name or address. Just the fine script. **May I come in?** He turned the postcard over and over as if looking for a clue to the cryptic question.

"Yes?"

He said it out loud to no one in particular, not expecting an answer. But suddenly a tapping sounded behind him and he whirled to see the brunette, his other half, levitating outside his window, cold slate eyes fixed on him.

"Nagi!"

He quickly unfastened the latch and let the man in, watching in silent awe as he floated in and gently touched down on the carpet. His hair was longer, hiding part of his face, one eye completely obscured. He wore black pants, a dark grey button-up shirt and a long black trench coat.

"What---? How---?"

"It's been awhile. Persia."

Omi could think of nothing else to do but hug the man. He was so happy to see him. But as he reached out for him, a barrier stopped his progress. He frowned and took a step back.

"Nagi? What's wrong?"

"I always have a barrier up these days. I apologize." He let the barrier down and was shocked when Omi hugged him tightly. He didn't reciprocate the gesture. He just stood there, frozen in shock. _What the hell is he doing!_

"I'm so happy to see you alive and well." He finally let the man go and gestured for him to sit down as he pulled up a chair next to him. "How have you been? What brings you here?"

Nagi eyed the man critically. This isn't the greeting he expected. He thought he would be treated with suspicion and he was prepared to prove to Omi that he meant him no harm. But instead, he was being welcomed as if he were a long lost teammate instead of his former enemy.

"I have been gathering intel on various crime syndicates and terrorist cells in Europe. I came here to offer you my services."

"Your services?" Omi continued to observe the long lost telekinetic with a slight smile. _He's much taller. He also doesn't look as frail. Then again, neither do I_.

"Yes. I do not wish to join Weiss. However, I am willing to work directly for you Omi. Or should I say Persia?"

"Call me Omi, please. But only when we're alone. I can't believe you're just showing up here and offering to work for me."

_Now it comes out. He is skeptical of my motives_. "I assure you my offer guarantees my complete loyalty to you. But only you. Not the Takatori family."

"I don't doubt your sincerity Nagi. But why just me? Surely you realize that whatever I ask of you will be for the benefit of the Takatori empire."

"Because you are the one I owe my life to. Not the Takatoris. And even though you work within the Takatori empire, you do not indulge in all their various…..ventures."

"I see." Omi reached out and placed a reassuring hand on Nagi's shoulder and smiled. "I appreciate your offer Nagi, but if you are only offering your services because you feel you owe me, then I cannot accept. You owe me nothing. You needed help, so I helped you. I didn't do it expecting some reward in return. Your postcard was thanks enough."

Nagi jus sat there, stunned. _Is he serious? He helped me out of the goodness of his heart? That's bullshit! Nobody does that. Not even the self-righteous Weiss! No! He's lying. He's up to something. Trying to get me to let my guard down perhaps_.

"So you are refusing my offer."

"I don't want you working for me, risking your life because you feel obligated."

Omi hated refusing Nagi. He wanted him to stay. He wanted to talk to him and hear about his life for the past two years. But if he was only staying out of some imagined debt, then it wouldn't be fair to him.

"Nagi…I am truly happy to see you. And I would really like to just sit down and talk with you. Do you….have time to talk with me?"

"I, uh, guess so."

"Good."

That warm smile and those sparkling blue eyes just drew him in. Nagi watched as Omi stood up and went over to his phone and told someone on the other end that he would need reservations at some restaurant tonight. Then he turned back to Nagi who hadn't even blinked yet.

"There. All settled. So tell me what you've been doing with your life Nagi." He sat down in his leather chair, ready to be intrigued by the man's stories. Instead…

"I have already told you Omi. Why don't you tell me something about yourself. What happened to your fellow florists?"

A shadow briefly flashed across the happy face, but Omi quickly banished it, leaving a quiet demeanor. "Yohji is happy living in anonymity. The last I heard from Ken he was heading to America to coach soccer. And no one has heard from Aya in over a year."

"I'm…I'm sorry Omi." He really didn't know why he said it, but he felt it was the right thing to say. Omi seemed saddened by his teammate's whereabouts or lack thereof. He personally didn't care what happened to his former teammates. He knew Schuldich was still alive. Farfarello was dead. Killed by some vigilante priest. _Oh the irony…._ But he could never quite find out what happened to Oracle. Every trail he found that even hinted at the man's whereabouts would quickly dry up. But if he ever saw the man again…

Omi could see Nagi withdrawing into himself so he tried a different topic. One he knew the man would be willing to talk about. "Have you had a chance to use the new SD-17's?" Omi saw the sparkle in those cerulean eyes and he knew he'd hit pay dirt. "I take it from that twinkle in your eye that you have. What do you think?"

"Best of the best. But I had to modify mine to---"

"---allow for tracking ----"

"----and surveillance capabilities." Nagi just studied the young man across from him who just finished his thoughts, and for the first time in years, he smiled. Omi made him smile, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. _I'll have to keep my guard up_.

The two men talked computers and software for the next hour or so and then proceeded to the restaurant. The car ride was silent, but neither seemed to mind, both lost in their own thoughts about the other. One happy to have the other back in his life, and the second, wary about the other's friendly intentions.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Nagi was relieved when they were shown to a private room to dine. He was not in the mood for crowds this evening but didn't want to overrule Omi when he had arranged dinner for them. You don't decline dinner when your boss invites you. You don't decline anything when it comes to your boss. Ever. Otherwise, things could get…..ugly. Oracle had taught him that lesson very well.

Once their orders had been taken and their drinks served, Omi spoke. "So tell what you've been doing with yourself."

"I told you. Gathering information on---"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time. But what have **_you_** been doing? Where have you been living? Any friends? New hobbies?"

"I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"I want to know more about you Nagi."

Nagi sighed and took another sip of tea. _So this is his game. He wants to learn my secrets, my weaknesses, then use them against me. Control me_.

"I lived alone. Always. Never stayed in one place too long. Did a lot of hacking, spying and reading."

Omi couldn't keep the sadness from his voice, "Sounds lonely." He saw the flash in the cerulean eyes and realized he'd hit a nerve. _Ok, change of topic_. "Why did you wait until now to offer your services? Why not two years ago when you left Schwarz?"

"Because I did not want to be under your grandfather's control. I do not want to become a member of Weiss."

"But if you work for me, then you're---"

"Then I'm working for **_you_**."

Omi met the determined eyes aimed at him, trying to understand the man across from him. He watched as Nagi took a sip of tea, and marveled at the grace in such a simple gesture. _I wonder if he's using his telekinesis even for that. It looks like his hands are barely touching the cup_.

They sat in silence for awhile until Omi decided to push Nagi a little further. "Why….why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

Nagi looked away, choosing to concentrate on a flower arrangement on a nearby pedestal. "I knew I was placing you in danger just by being there. They would have found me sooner or later and I didn't want you getting mixed up in my battle any more than you already were."

"But….I could have given you money, supplies….something."

Nagi chuckled as he turned his attention down to stare at his tea. "You are one of kind Omi. Only you would fret over not being able to help your enemy enough."

"You're not my enemy Nagi. You never really were."

"What?" Nagi's head shot up, a look of incredulity on his face.

Omi shrugged and turned his attention to his glass, slowly turning it within his fingers. "I enjoyed facing you. You challenged me. Do you know how much trouble I had bypassing the security block you put on Esset?" He flashed a smile at the curious man, "That was a work of art."

"Damn shame you broke it."

Omi was happy to see a smirk aimed his way. "Sorry." He felt his cheeks getting warm the more he studied Nagi and his glittering eyes and taunting smirk. _Eyes back to the glass….._ "Anyway, I guess I never considered you my enemy because you and I never fought directly. And you were the one and only assassin I'd ever seen that was my age. So I felt, I don't know, kinda connected to you somehow." Omi took a drink before he started to sound even more ridiculous and childish than he already had.

"Omi, you're reasoning is foolish."

"I know. But," he looked up and leaned across the table as much as possible without getting up from his seated position, "that foolish reasoning is what convinced my teammates to bring you inside and take care of you." Omi saw the slight blush and he couldn't fight the urge to play with the man. "Are you saying you thought of me as your enemy Nagi? Would you have killed me if you were given the chance?"

Brilliant blue eyes demanded an answer from him, but he could say nothing. _What a preposterous question! Of course I would have killed him! _He thought back to their many encounters, both face to face with their respective teams and through the computer. _He's right. I wouldn't have killed him_. But that was no reason to joke about it. Omi sounded as if he were teasing a classmate in the play yard.

"Your death would have served no purpose."

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

Nagi was about to protest the man's smugness when the doors to their dining room slid open and the waitresses brought their food. They set everything out, refilled their drinks, bowed and left. Nagi waited patiently for Omi to serve himself first but he made no move. Instead, he took a sip of tea and just smiled at him. _It was his idea to come to dinner. Isn't he even hungry_?

"Please, serve yourself."

Nagi bowed his head, "I defer to you," he raised his head and smiled as he made eye contact again, "Persia." He saw the man's brows furrow slightly, but the happy face was back in place quickly and he was gesturing to the food.

"You're my guest Naoe. Please." Omi inwardly chuckled when he saw the flash in Nagi's eyes at the use of his formal name. Neither man moved as their silent game of wills continued. After ten minutes or so, a waitress came by to make sure everything was ok. When she saw that the food was untouched, she became quite distressed.

"Takatori-san, is there something wrong with the food?" She bowed low, waiting for an answer.

"I wouldn't know. My guest refuses to serve himself."

"Would you like me to serve the food Takatori-san?"

"Answer a question for me instead. Who should serve themselves first? I say my friend should go first because he is my guest. However, he believes that I should go first because…." Omi frowned at Nagi, "Why exactly do you wish for me to go first?"

"To see if it's poisoned."

"What!"

Omi's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider if he tried and Nagi thought the waitress was going to faint. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Just kidding." He delighted in Omi's slightly colored cheeks until he realized his were just as warm. "I deferred to you because I owe a great debt to you and you are head of the Takatori Empire. So there you have it miss. Who should serve themselves first?"

The poor flustered waitress was still bowing when she gave her answer. "I am not worthy to be a judge of such a matter. I cannot choose between such valid points between friends. Instead I offer a compromise. I will serve both of you, and then you may begin eating together. As friends should."

"That's a very cunning answer. Sounds good to me."

"I agree."

The waitress smiled and took a deep breath as she set about serving the two smirking men. When she turned to slide the door shut, she caught a glimpse of the friends toasting to compromise.

Omi smiled and shook his head. Compromise indeed. It had taken only one week for Omi's resolve not to hire Nagi to crumble. The damn man just had too much information and was too powerful to be turned away. Besides, Omi really liked Nagi and wasn't sure if the man would stick around and spend time with him if given a free choice.

And now, because of Omi's selfishness, Nagi was badly injured. _I won't ever let this happen to you again Nagi. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, even if it means sending you away. But I hope you will understand and agree to my idea. _

"I want to be with you Nagi."

_To be continued…._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own Weiss, never will. I'm doomed to just play with them.

**Blue on Blue**

**Chapter 4**

Nagi sighed in relief when the doctor left. The man annoyed him greatly. All he did was poke and push causing him more pain, all the while mumbling to himself. He did hear the doctor telling the nurse that his lungs were strong and that he fared a lot better because he was in good shape. Nagi couldn't help but smile at the assessment. As a child he'd never been athletic. He was teased because he preferred sitting at a computer to playing sports. And when his telekinesis kicked in, life became even easier and he did even less physical activity.

But after an especially bad beating he'd taken from Oracle, he realized he'd never survive another if he didn't become stronger physically. So he began running, taking yoga and training under a local sensei learning Tai Chi. He wasn't the strongest guy around by far, but he could take care of himself well enough if he was denied his powers. At least he could when he wasn't faced with three psychos with powers and no souls.

Nagi was also happy to have some of the bandages off. They were stifling. He wasn't accustomed to having his skin so smothered. He hadn't worn his uniform in years. How would it look to have a twenty-one year old man walking around in an outfit that was a cross between a military uniform and a school uniform? And when he went on missions, his gear was lightweight for increased mobility. So he had managed to completely get rid of the bandages on his shoulder and forehead, and convinced the nurse to only wrap three of the normal five layers around his midsection.

The nurse had offered him a shirt, but he declined. It would just be more material against his skin. Besides, he liked the cold. It was clean, fresh and invigorating. He looked down at the flower in his hand as he twirled it. He had no idea how to act around Omi now. How did friends act?

"Hi there." Nagi's head snapped up and his cheeks colored a little at the sight of a smiling Omi in his doorway. "Would you like some company?"

"Sure."

Omi sat down in the chair next to the bed and the two sat in silence for a few moments. Then Omi noticed the flower in Nagi's hand. "So you like the flowers?"

Nagi silently cursed himself for not getting rid of the blossom before Omi saw it. _Gods I must look pathetic_. "Yes, I do. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I wasn't sure if you would be mad but I thought this room could use a little cheering up."

"Did you….arrange them?"

"Well, that's a funny story."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Omi proceeded to relay his adventure at a nearby flower shop. He had wanted very specific flowers and didn't like what the florist was doing so he kept interjecting with instructions and reaching over the counter to adjust the blooms. The florist finally became so angry with him that he gave Omi an apron and told him to do it himself.

"And that's exactly what I did. Unfortunately, a few customers saw the arrangement and wanted ones just like it so I stayed and did a few custom orders."

The unassuming sandy blonde shrugged his shoulders with that beaming smile and those bright blue eyes and somehow, it made Nagi feel better.

"So you commandeered a flower shop?"

"Well, I wouldn't say---"

"If I were the owner I'd have thrown you through the front window."

"Thankfully you weren't. And he wasn't too mad when I left, but when I need more flowers, I'm not going back there."

"More?"

"Sure. These flowers aren't going to last you through recovery."

"Oh."

Omi saw the frown on Nagi's face as the brunette looked down at his hands and the blue flower. "Unless you don't want anymore. I won't--"

Nagi looked up, sounding more desperate than he would have liked. "No. I like them a lot."

Omi smiled again and leaned his arms on the bed, "Good."

"I just didn't think I would be here that long."

"Oh. Well I'm no doctor so you shouldn't rely on my estimation."

Omi tried to keep the smile in place, hoping his worry didn't show through.

"Omi…"

Pale blue eyes searched brilliant blue sapphires, trying to tell the man before him how confused he was and how much he wanted his help but would never ask. He wanted to tell him that he was happy to finally have a friend for the first time in his life. He wanted to explain why he was so distant to his newfound friend and promise to try harder. But all he could manage was,

"Thank you."

The two words affected Omi, Nagi could see this. The blue eyes became watery and his cheeks were flush. _But why? Can he read my mind? Does he know what I am unable to say to him_? Nagi looked away to the other side of the room, trying to concentrate on anything other than the man next to him.

A warm hand reached out and ran trembling fingers over the fresh scar on his shoulder. "What….what happened? Tell me who did this to you."

He didn't look at the sad face he knew was looking at him. He heard the sadness in his voice, which was enough. He started slightly at the touch, but he was happy that Omi hadn't pulled back. His fingers felt much better than the doctor's. They were warm and soothing.

"It was my fault. I didn't prepare enough. Somehow, they managed to hide the fact that they had a Suppressor in their group." Nagi sighed and began to twirl the flower again, staring at it, hoping to keep the flower's image in his head instead of the images from that night. "I had killed one of their group a week prior during an unexpected encounter. The remaining three came after me for revenge and they quickly overwhelmed me once the Suppressor did his job. Without my powers even I have to admit I'm an easy target for the likes of them. I tried to run, but I had already taken a blade to the shoulder and been tossed around a few times. Literally. When they caught up with me….." Nagi shivered and turned away from Omi slightly, lying partly on his side. "I managed to pull what little of my power I could and make it seem like my heart stopped."

"Is that how you managed to escape?"

"Sort of. Even though they thought me dead, they decided to take me back to their superiors for testing. What kind, I don't know. But I've been through enough to----"

Nagi stopped, realizing what he was saying. This wasn't any of Omi's business_. He doesn't want to or need to hear about my past. There's nothing good in it anyway_. Nagi cleared his throat and continued.

"I managed to lift a blade from the guy carrying me. I created a distraction and when he turned around I threw the knife at the Suppressor. I got him in the shoulder and when everyone was confused, I pushed off and ran. I carried myself to the Takatori building and you know the rest."

"Who were these people?"

"Bougu. They're a lot like Schwarz actually. Hired muscle to protect someone or steal something. I found out they helped the eco-terrorist group responsible for the attack on the United Nations summit last year."

"Why did you go up against them by yourself? Why didn't you contact me?"

"I would have been fine if the Suppressor wasn't there!" Nagi glared at Omi, his pride finally coming through.

"And if you had known?"

"Divide and conquer. It worked on Rosenkreuz and all the others."

"Nagi." Omi reached out again, but Nagi pulled away, turning his back and laying on his side again. When he spoke, his voice was the calm detached voice Omi knew very well.

"It's my job Omi."

"Not anymore."

Nagi froze. _This is it. He's going to kill me. I failed him and he's going to kill me. He isn't any different than Esset or Oracle or any of the others_. His barrier immediately went up and he heard a small gasp behind him as his body slowly lifted from the bed and began to float in the air.

"You're just like the others aren't you? Well I won't let you kill me! I didn't survive Schwarz and this last beating to die now."

Omi watched in awe as Nagi used his power to get himself out of bed and float in the air. His body may still be suffering from injuries, but his power was back full force. and Omi knew that if he wanted to, Nagi could generate a blast so powerful that it would take out half a block.

"Kill you! Why would I kill you Nagi!" He took a few steps forward, but was quickly repelled by the telekinetic's barrier. "I don't want to ever see you hurt like this again! I couldn't bear having to send you back out to risk your life like that again. Nagi! I want you to stay with me!"

Omi's last statement sent a shockwave through Nagi and he lost his concentration, sending his body crashing to the floor. "Nagi!" Omi was by his side in an instant, cradling the young man as he kneeled on the floor. "Nagi? Are you ok?" He brushed the long bangs from Nagi's face and then began caressing his cheek with a gentle thumb. "Nagi, what am I going to do with you? What else can I possibly do to convince you that I will never, ever hurt you?"

"Omi…I'm….I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Trust me." Omi hugged the wounded man to him. "I don't know what happened to you in your past to make you so withdrawn and mistrusting of people and I probably never will. But I swear to you Nagi," he pulled back to look into the slate blue eyes, his brow furrowed, "I will never betray you. I will never hurt you. And I will do everything in my power to protect you."

"But…..why?"

Omi smiled at the confused man. "Because silly, you're my other half." He bent down and kissed the flushed cheek gently, then hugged Nagi once again. "You should get back into bed. The nurse will have a fit if she sees you lying on the floor." Omi pulled back and helped Nagi to his feet, despite the fact that the man could easily float himself back to bed. He pulled the covers up to Nagi's lap and went to pick a flower from the arrangement. "Here."

Nagi looked at the deep pink lotus in his hand. It had a stem container on it so it would receive enough water to live in the arrangement and Nagi inwardly chuckled. _I bet that shop owner wasn't mad at you Omi. I bet he was jealous_.

"You are like the lotus Nagi. You are beauty born of the mud." Nagi just stared at the bloom, mesmerized. "Get some rest. I'll be back later and we can have dinner together, ok?" Omi didn't expect an answer and he didn't get one. Nagi stared at the flower as Omi's words echoed in his head, over and over.

_You are beauty born of the mud_……_I want you to stay with me…..Trust me……I will never hurt you….you're my other half…_

Nagi felt the tears trail down his cheeks and he cursed the weakness. Tears were for children and women. _Could he be right? Is that why I have been drawn to Omi all these years? Why I do not mind being in his company? Is he my other half? We are similar, yet we have some very distinguishing differences_. He let his finger trace the curve of the petals.

"Omi….I will try. For you, I will try to be the friend you deserve. I promise."

_To be continued….._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Weiss, never will. I'm doomed to just play with them.

**Blue on Blue**

**Chapter 5**

**Present day – back to where the story originally started!**

A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he recalled the day that Omi had called him his other half and given him the lotus. It had shocked him. Literally. He'd felt an electric shock in his chest at the man's words. Ever since that day, he and Omi had been friends. They were rarely apart now that he was Omi's bodyguard.

The elder Takatori, Omi's grandfather, didn't approve of Nagi's presence though. He'd heard them arguing one night as he waited outside in the courtyard being guarded by Takatori's own bodyguards. The bodyguards were never allowed to attend meetings between Omi and his grandfather. No one was except for the two Takatoris. He wasn't sure what Omi said to convince his grandfather to back off but whatever was said, Nagi never heard his name mentioned again by the old man.

Tonight was a very important political gala given by the Mayor that would be host to such important and powerful people such as the Takatoris, visiting dignitaries, high-ranking politicians and even some celebrities. Omi's car was quickly approaching and Nagi imagined brilliant blue eyes searching everywhere, trying to locate Nagi before he could magically materialize at his side. He loved doing that to Omi. And Omi liked doing it right back to him. It was the assassin in them. They liked to play tricks on each other and they liked to try and scare each other. Rex wasn't too fond of the games, but her reactions only served to increase their enjoyment.

He had decided that tonight, he would jump down from the roof and hide behind a nearby tree, darting out and up onto the roof of the car just as it came to a stop. He gave himself one more brushing, making sure not a single spec showed on the black tuxedo. Omi had insisted he wear it.

Flashback

"Why do you insist that I wear a tuxedo? Bodyguards do not wear tuxedos."

"How many times do I have to tell you? You are not my bodyguard Nagi. You are my overprotective friend who insists he's my bodyguard."

"Omi, you pay me."

"So. I **_value_** your friendship."

Nagi laughed as he sat in the oversized chair of Omi's office. "You realize that places me just one notch above prostitute."

"Excuse me?"

"You make it sound like you're paying me to be your friend. That's just one step above paying me for sex."

"Nagi! How can you say such a thing?"

"You're the one who inferred you pay me to be your friend."

"Nagi…."

Nagi heard the younger Takatori's voice rise in pitch and he realized Omi was starting to take his playing seriously. _Gods he could be so sensitive_.

"I'm sorry Omi. Of course we're friends for reasons other than monetary. But in this situation, I am going as your bodyguard, not as your friend."

"So go as my friend instead." Omi turned his chair around and looked out over the light dappled city, mumbling. "Nobody thinks you're my bodyguard anyway."

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Omi."

Omi winced when he heard Nagi's demanding tone. It was no use. He'd have to tell the man the truth. "I said….nobody thinks you're my bodyguard."

"What does that mean?" Omi turned back around to face Nagi and his flushed face must have said everything because Nagi's face was now as red as an apple. "So everybody thinks….are you telling me that people think I'm….I'm your date!"

Nagi was now on his feet, hard slate blue eyes aimed at Omi. _I knew he'd be angry. I guess he has a right to be. But still._ "Is that so horrible Nagi?"

Nagi was speechless. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but nothing came out. _**Is **it horrible? Should I care what other people think? It doesn't upset Omi. But what does that mean_? Nagi stared at his friend and tried to find the words, any words to say, but there were too many emotions running through him. So he walked out of the office, never looking back.

End Flashback

That was the last Nagi saw of Omi for the rest of the day and now, he was less than two minutes away from seeing him again. _What am I going to say? Should I just do nothing, act normal, and wait for him to bring it up_?

Nagi took a deep breath and followed the headlights as they approached. He made ready to leap down to conceal himself behind the tree as he saw Omi's car rounding the bend and heading for the front of the building, but he felt a wave of cold wash over him. His eyes went wide and he spun around to see three smiling faces.

"Well, well. Long time no see."

He could only glare at the trio. He could already tell from the coldness in his body that the Suppressor had once again blocked his access to his powers. His escape route, the ladder down to the street was on the other side of the roof. He'd never make it. And he was too high up to survive a jump down to street level.

"He doesn't seem happy to see us gentlemen. I wonder why."

"He knows he's dead."

"Is that why you're here? Some petty revenge thing for that worthless woman?"

All Nagi saw was a streak of silver before he felt the dagger imbed itself in his thigh.

"Ungh!"

He went down to one knee, gripping the hilt of the blade. He closed his eyes and counted to three before yanking the blade from his flesh. He cried out in pain, but stood back up, hatred driving his body.

"Way to go Kanaye. Give him a weapon."

"He can't use it. He's got no powers."

Nagi had been contemplating how to use the dagger to his advantage when he heard the thump of a car door closing below. He took a step back, his eyes fixed on the purple-haired knife thrower.

"I don't need this to beat you."

He held the dagger out over the roof and threw it to the ground, hoping he aimed well enough that the falling weapon would cause an alarm and Omi would leave and be safe.

"Did our last encounter teach you nothing whelp? You are helpless without your powers. What makes you think you can even touch us?"

"What makes you think I would even want to touch you?"

"Kanaye."

Another flash of silver, but this time Nagi was expecting it and he dove to the side, tumbling on the ground and coming up in a crouch. As soon as he looked for his opponents, he realized that only the Suppressor and the leader remained. Kanaye had disappeared.

"Oh shit."

"Indeed."

A slash across his upper arm, then the man appeared before him, a cold, evil smile aimed at him. Nagi tried to pull at his energy, any of it, to help him. He felt a little tug and used it to erect a weak barrier around himself, just in time to deflect the next blow that was aimed at his chest. Nagi leapt backwards, trying to think his way out of the situation.

"Hey Zinan! Wake up! He put a barrier up against my attack!"

'What! That's not possible!"

Nagi sprinted for the far corner of the roof, hoping to leap to the next rooftop, but his retreat was cut off by the Suppressor. As he tried to come to a skidding halt to keep from running into the man, he was tackled from behind by Kanaye. Nagi felt the asphalt of the rooftop scrape his flesh away as he landed, bouncing once from the speed of impact. Before he could try to pull the weak barrier to himself again, a paralyzing pain shot up and down his spine as a fist was sent into his back. He couldn't breathe; he was seeing stars and the whole front of his body burned from being scraped against asphalt.

"Still think you can beat me whelp?" The sadistic purple-haired assassin sent a foot into the prone man's ribs, sending him rolling away a few feet. "C'mon! Get up!" Another boot to the ribs, lifting him up off the ground several inches.

Nagi coughed up a little bit of blood as he tried to focus his pain riddled mind and body. If he could just put up a barrier. Even a weak one, he might be able to survive.

Suddenly, the door to the roof slammed open revealing Omi, Rex and a Weiss agent. "Nagi! Nagi! Where are you!" Omi quickly scanned the rooftop and sent an array of darts flying at Raidon as he raced forward. "Rex, find Nagi!"

Raidon dodged the darts and recovered from his shock, standing defiantly to face the head of the Takatori empire. "I am honored." He bowed in respect. "I had no idea this scum was one of yours Takatori."

"Where is he!"

"Dead, hopefully."

A gargled scream from behind caught Omi's attention and he turned to see his agent beheaded. When Omi turned back to face Raidon, he was gone.

"What the---?"

"Peek-a-boo." Omi was quickly grabbed from behind, a knife to his throat. "That was very careless of you Takatori." They made their way over to the standoff in the far corner. "Stand down. I have Takatori and I will not hesitate to kill him."

Rex quickly dropped her weapon. The Suppressor put a gun to Rex's temple and Kanaye made his way back over to his original victim. Omi's eyes settled on the crumbled body in the black trench coat and his heart stopped.

"Nagi! Nagi!"

"I apologize for all this mess Takatori. We had no intentions of harming you or your agents. He was our only concern. Now, as long as nobody does anything foolish, we'll finish our job and leave you in peace."

"No!" Omi struggled until he felt the blade slice his neck. "If you kill him, not even the hand of god will stay my revenge. I swear it."

"If that's how you feel then I have no choice but to kill you too."

"Persia, no!"

"Nagi!"

The last thing Omi saw was Kanaye, kneeling over Nagi's body, both hands raised over his head, blade ready to be plunged into Nagi.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Nagi heard Omi yelling and he was aware that Raidon was now holding him hostage. But when the leader said he wasn't going to kill Omi, for some strange reason, Nagi believed him. Then he heard Omi's vehement oath of revenge and he knew Omi was a dead man if he didn't do something. But what could he do? His powers were still being blocked.

Kanaye roughly turned him over so he was lying on his back, facing his murderer_. Omi, I'm sorry. I wanted to protect you. I tried. I tried to let you in. I wanted to be your friend so much. You made me happy. For the first time in my life, I was happy. Omi…_

Nagi heard Omi scream then Rex screamed and a muffled thump came to his ears. _No. No….Omi….he killed….Omi…OMI!_

Something within Nagi's mind snapped. His eyes flew open and everything around him became immobile as a tremendous force surged from the young man. Kanaye's green eyes went wide as he tried to fight the hold on his blade. But the pull was too strong and he plunged his own knife into his heart. Blood poured from the wound and began to drench Nagi.

The traumatized telekinetic raised his body from the ground and turned to find Omi on the ground, blood streaming from his neck. Nagi raised his hands, one aimed at each of the two remaining agents.

"Die!"

He closed his fists and the two men screamed as their bodies crumpled into themselves. Nagi floated over to Omi and came down gently on his knees to cradle the man in his arms.

"Rex, call an ambulance."

The force died down immediately and Rex was dialing within seconds. By the time she hung up the phone, Nagi had collapsed with Omi still in his arms.

_To be continued….._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Weiss, never will.

**Blue on Blue**

**Chapter 6**

Nagi woke up, gasping for air, crying, his body covered in sweat. He frantically looked around the dark room, expecting to be surrounded by Bougu, ready to kill him. Instead, he found an empty hospital room.

He noticed he wasn't hooked up to any machines, so he slowly eased his way out of bed, cringing the entire time as his ribs and back protested loudly. He opened the door and looked out into the hallway, finding no one to assist him. He began to walk down the hallway, supporting himself on the wall. He had tried to use his powers to steady himself, but he felt very weak so he decided to keep it in reserve in case of emergency. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him and stopped.

"Naoe? What the hell are you doing out of bed?"

Rex. He leaned against the wall and looked back to see the angry woman heading his way. "Omi….where's Omi?"

She gave him a gentle smile, "You two deserve each other. He's back in bed which is where you belong. Now come on." She reached out and helped him back to his room and into bed. She pulled the covers up and offered him some water and painkillers. "He already tried to come see you hours ago." She saw the question in the slate blue eyes. "He'll be fine. No permanent damage. Doctor said it will take him awhile before he can speak though."

Rex saw the relief in the young man's face. The same relief she saw in Omi's when she told him Nagi would be ok. She didn't know how far their relationship had gone, but if she were told they were lovers, she wouldn't be surprised.

She left Nagi to rest and went to find the doctor. She knew how to keep these two from being stupid again.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When Nagi opened his eyes again, it was morning. He rolled onto his side, looking to avoid the sunshine and his body screamed at him. As he rolled over, he was startled to see another bed a few feet away with a very familiar mop of sandy blonde hair peeking out from under the covers.

Nagi thought it would be easier to move Omi's bed closer, than it would be to get out of bed himself so he carefully guided the bed to within reach. His hand hesitantly reached out and stroked the soft hair.

"Omi…"

The sleeping young man moaned and rolled over, a dreamy smile on his face. Nagi panicked at first, thinking he'd disturbed Omi, but he relaxed when his eyes didn't open and he continued to sleep peacefully. Nagi reached out and placed his hand over Omi's, lying there and studying the sleeping man.

"I'm so sorry Omi. I tried to protect you. I tried so hard to be what you wanted me to be." He wiped a stray tear from his cheek and cursed. "Damn you. How do you do this to me? Even when Oracle beat me to within an inch of my life, or forced me into his bed, I never cried. But you….when I think of how you're hurt because of me, how I let you down not only as your protector, but as your friend…" Nagi let go of the sleeping figure's hand and rolled back over onto his back, eyes closed, cheeks damp. "You are the first person in my whole wretched life that I've truly cared for."

Nagi lay there in silence for a few moments, trying to sort through his emotions. It felt good saying these things to Omi, even if he couldn't hear them.

"You once said to me that I was your other half. I thought you were crazy at the time. You barely knew me! But….I understand now. When we're apart, I **_feel_** your absence. I want to talk with you, enjoy a good meal with you, and go to the cyber stores with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is…." Nagi took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I want to be with you too, Omi." Suddenly Nagi chuckled and he had no idea why. He felt stupid and silly and…happy. "I can't believe I just said that. Thank god you're not awake to hear me because you'd probably think me insane."

Nagi sighed and rolled onto his side to look at Omi again. The peaceful sleeping face made him smile and he closed his eyes again to sleep. He blindly reached out and found Omi's hand, holding it gently within his own. _I will always be with you Omi_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Omi felt the gentle caress of a hand in his hair and he moaned and rolled over for more. He knew better than to let the owner of the attentive hand know he was awake, so he kept his eyes closed as if asleep. But he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

He was upset when the caresses stopped, but a warm hand held his and he was content again. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Omi heard a soft voice break the quiet. He listened as Nagi poured out his heart to the man he thought sleeping next to him. Omi fought with all his might to remain calm and maintain his act of being asleep, when all he really wanted to do was reach out and pull Nagi into his arms and hold him tight and kiss him and tell him how much he loved him.

When Nagi finally stopped talking and placed his hand over Omi's again, he risked opening his eyes. His heart melted at the sight of the beautiful man sleeping so close, a small smile on his face. _I love you Nagi. I will never leave you_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Something was tickling Nagi's nose. He opened his eyes to find Omi's head nestled next to his. He was lying with his lower body on his own bed and his upper body was draped across Nagi's bed. Nagi lightly stroked the sandy blonde hair, and the sleeping man stirred. Sleepy blue eyes found Nagi and an equally sleepy smile followed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Nagi didn't know why he was whispering. It was just the two of them.

Omi just smiled and shook his head 'no'.

Nagi frowned. "That's right. Rex said you couldn't speak right now." He reached out and ran shaky fingers over the bandages around Omi's neck. "I thought…..there was so much blood." Nagi choked out the last words as he hung his head. Soft warm hands cupped his face and guided his gaze up. He searched the deep blue eyes, searching for words to articulate what he was feeling. But he didn't know what he was feeling. "Omi…I…don't understand…."

Omi placed a finger on Nagi's lips, his eyes following the gesture. He slowly leaned in, and as his finger slipped away it was replaced by his lips. It was a light, hesitant kiss. Omi pulled back just enough to look into Nagi's eyes, hoping he wouldn't be faced with anger or revulsion.

Nagi's heart was pounding and his body felt like it was burning up. _Why is he looking at me like that_? His hands were soft and warm, and as Omi moved in closer, Nagi could only watch in fascination. And when their lips met, Nagi closed his eyes and let the tiny shockwaves course through his body. When he opened his eyes again, he found Omi looking at him expectantly, the fear evident in his eyes.

Nagi reached out and let his fingers run through the sandy blonde hair before letting his hand come to rest on the back of his neck. "Omi….I don't…..I don't care what other people think…….I'll……I'll be you're date whenever you want."

Omi's worried face transformed as his blue eyes became pools overflowing with tears and he smiled at Nagi. As he wiped the tears from Omi's cheeks, he felt his own cheeks become wet and he ran his hand quickly across his face as he sat back. "Damn you Omi. How is it you make me cry? I haven't cried since I was a child."

The silent man gave him a knowing smile and reached out placing a hand over Nagi's heart. As he looked down at the warm hand on his chest, fingers quickly shot up and flicked the tip of his nose. He looked up, startled, and found a silently giggling Omi. Nagi chuckled, knowing he'd been had, but got the message anyway.

"Come here."

Nagi used his powers to move Omi completely into his bed and he wrapped his arms around him. Omi nestled into Nagi, his head resting on his shoulder, one arm draped over his chest.

"So how long am I going to be blessed with this silence?" Omi pinched him hard. "Ow!" Omi held up two fingers. "Two weeks?" He felt Omi shake his head. "Two months!" Thumbs up.

Nagi squeezed tighter, the guilt building within him again. "Gods Omi I am so sorry." He felt a warm hand caress his face. "I don't care what you say. This is all my fault." He kissed Omi's forehead and they lay there together, both resolute in their guilt for the other's condition.

_To be continued….._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Weiss, never will. I'm doomed to just play with them.

**A/N:** I'm happy that somw of you out there aare enjoying this fiction. it has earned itself a soft spot in my heart.

**Blue on Blue**

**Chapter 7**

Omi smiled as he watched the brunette from his vantage point in the living room. Ever since he'd been released from the hospital two weeks ago, Nagi had insisted on taking care of him. Rex had hired a personal nurse per his grandfather's instructions and Nagi had sent the woman floating on her way, off the balcony and down to the sidewalk where she landed gently. The poor woman screamed and fainted by the time she hit the ground, but she was fine otherwise.

It was becoming increasingly hard not to make any noises. He'd stayed in the hospital for almost two weeks and would have been there longer if Nagi hadn't once again stepped in. He still wasn't sure what he did or said, but the doctor suddenly had a change of heart and agreed to let him leave a week early on the promise that he would not make a single sound.

Omi had sighed loudly which was the only sound he could generate to show his frustration. But when he saw the look in Nagi's stern cerulean eyes, he smiled and nodded politely to the doctor. Omi knew better than to mess with the telekinetic.

So for the past two weeks Nagi had been taking care of him. At first the brunette insisted on going home every night, very late, and arriving the next morning, very early. But Omi had finally convinced him to just stay and sleep on the sofa.

_Besides_, he had threatened with his pen and paper, _if you leave I may do something stupid like call out to you in the middle of the night, wishing you were here_.

That had earned Omi the reward of a blushing and gaping Nagi. When he had recovered himself, he just nodded his agreement and walked off to the kitchen.

Which was where he was now, cooking dinner. Omi was curled up in his favorite chair with a book that he really wasn't reading because he was too busy watching Nagi. He was only allowed soups and soft foods. And they had to be at room temperature or cold. Nothing warm or hot.

Nagi had proven to be a good cook and Omi was impressed that he kept finding new things to make that fit Omi's diet. Suddenly two slate blue eyes found his and he quickly raised the book to hide his face. _Oh no. He hates it when I stare at him. I'll just stay behind this book until he calls me for dinner_.

Nagi's heart started pounding within his chest when he looked up to see Omi staring at him. Again. Why did he insist on doing this to him? Didn't he know how embarrassed he was every time he found those brilliant blue eyes watching him? The brunette was surprised when Omi hid behind his book. He usually smiled at Nagi and wrote down some comment or other that would further embarrass him. But this time he had hidden his face. _Why? Was he embarrassed for getting caught? Or does he think I'm mad at him? _

Nagi wiped his hands and picked up the small rice ball, making his way over to the hiding man. He had made it a point not to move silently around Omi lest he startle the man and he cry out. So Nagi made sure to clear his throat, alerting Omi to his presence.

He stood in front of Omi, waiting to be acknowledged, but the man stayed behind his book. Nagi laid a finger on the top of the book and pushed it down to reveal a guilty looking Omi. The telekinetic just smirked and leaned over, one hand on the arm of the chair, the other offering the rice ball.

Omi opened his mouth and ate the offered food with a smile. He knew his face had to be all sorts of red by now. He could feel the heat spreading through his body. Nagi was so close. He'd only have to reach out a few inches and he could…

"Do you like it?"

Omi just nodded as he swallowed.

"Good. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Nagi let his fingers trail through the sandy blonde locks and went back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner, confident that Omi knew he wasn't mad at him.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Nagi sighed and settled into the soft sofa cushions. It was becoming more difficult to be around Omi. Ever since that night in the hospital, things had been different between them. They were still good friends, but there was this underlying current of tension. They hadn't kissed since that night in the hospital either. He wasn't sure why Omi hadn't tried anything, but he hadn't out of fear. Fear he was making a mistake and it would cost him his best friend.

But whenever he was with Omi, he wanted to be next to him, touching him, kissing him. But he couldn't dispel the fear gnawing at him. _Omi is too important to risk on such impulses_. But sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if Omi had the same fear. _Is that why he hasn't tried anything? Or is he waiting for me_?

Nagi sighed again and rolled over. He wasn't going to get any sleep if he kept up this line of thinking. He cleared his mind, silently chanting, lulling himself to sleep. A small noise, a click reached Nagi's ears and the telekinetic sat upright, scanning the room. He found Omi emerging from the hallway shadows, making his way over to the sofa.

"Omi, is something wrong?"

The sandy blonde nodded his head.

"What? Tell me."

Nagi was now sitting on the edge of the sofa, covers in his lap, looking up into the big eyes that he grudgingly admitted he had a weak spot for.

"Omi. Tell me what's wrong."

Omi reached out and lightly caressed Nagi's cheek. He couldn't see the blush, but he could feel the flesh warm under his touch. He wanted to tell Nagi how much he cared for him and remind him of the night in the hospital. _Where had those feelings gone? Did Nagi just say those things because he was just so relieved at seeing me alive? I know he's my friend and he cares for me. But I thought…_

Nagi couldn't look away from the man gazing down at him. He was mesmerized by the beautiful face and the soft touch of his hand. Omi's silence was killing him. _What does he want from me_?

"Omi. What's going on? What…..what do you want? Do you need your pad of paper and pen?"

Omi shook his head at Nagi's question and reached down, grabbing the telekinetic's hand and pulling him off the sofa. He kept looking behind him as he led the confused man back to his bedroom. They entered the bedroom and Omi shut the door, then led Nagi to the bed where the telekinetic stopped, not willing to be led any further.

Omi let go of the hand and proceeded to get into bed, giving Nagi a questioning look.

"I can't….we shouldn't…"

Omi sighed and laid down, turning his back on Nagi. The brunette stood there in the dark, heart in turmoil over what to do. _If I get in that bed tonight……I would be admitting my feelings for Omi. But isn't that what he just did? By inviting me into his bed…..he's willing to risk our friendship._

Nagi slowly made his way to the bed and slipped in under the covers. He could smell Omi on his pillow and he couldn't fight the smile that was trying to break free. The bed was comfortable and soft and as he settled in, Omi rolled over and nestled into his side, arm draped over his stomach, leg latched onto his, and his head under his chin. Nagi lay there, not sure he was going to be able to sleep. His heart was still racing and his mind swirled with too many thoughts to keep up with. Then he heard a contented sigh from Omi as the man settled down for sleep.

That small sound made every thing go away. Omi was happy. Nagi brought one hand up and absently stroked the sandy blonde hair, while the other rested on top of the other occupying his stomach. Nagi suddenly realized that lying there, with Omi in his arms, made him happy too. He closed his eyes and let the sound of Omi's steady breathing lull him to sleep.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Nagi wasn't sure how long he'd been laying there, but it didn't really matter. The only pressing matter he had to take care of today was lying against him asleep. He'd woken up to find himself still ensconced within Omi's bed and his arms. And he couldn't be happier.

Nagi started stroking the soft hair of the sleeping man and it caused him to wake up. Sleepy blue eyes looked up at him and Nagi smiled.

"Good morning."

Omi smiled at the sight of the brunette lying in his bed.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep."

Omi shook his head 'no' and caressed Nagi's cheek, his eyes following the gesture.

"Thank you Omi."

A raised eyebrow from Omi was all the questioning he needed.

"For bringing me to bed last night. I've been too scared of losing your friendship to explore my feelings for you any further. I couldn't stand it if I lost you."

Omi opened his mouth as if to speak and Nagi panicked. He pressed their lips together to keep the injured man from risking his voice. Omi melted into the kiss and Nagi wrapped his arms around the man who was now lying on top of him.

When Omi broke the kiss and pulled back slightly to look at Nagi he had a very satisfied smile on his face. As a matter of fact, Nagi would even call it smug.

"You manipulative little----"

Omi kissed Nagi shutting off the offensive rant that he knew was coming, but the brunette pushed him away just enough to continue.

"----bastard. You did that on purpose! You knew I wouldn't let you risk speaking."

Omi just smiled.

Nagi just scoffed and pushed Omi off of him, getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. Omi sat back in the bed, leaning on his hands with a smile on his face, knowing Nagi's huffing was just a bluff.

_To be continued….._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Weiss, never will. I'm doomed to just play with them.

**A/N:** Last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. I was worried how well it would be received. I hope the ending is ok. I really couldn't figure out how to close out the story. Thanks again!

**Blue on Blue**

**Chapter 8**

Omi quietly approached the sleeping figure, a wicked smile on his face. He crawled onto the bed and straddled the man on all fours. He was actually surprised he had gotten this far without being discovered. It wasn't like Nagi to let his guard down. As an assassin, you couldn't afford to. But he looked so peaceful right now with his hand above his head, looking as if it had been used to brush the hair out of his face.

Omi admired the view for a few moments, then leaned in and started nibbling on Nagi's ear. The man moaned a little as a tongue traced the curve of his ear. Suddenly, arms wrapped themselves around Omi's waist and threw him onto the bed, the table suddenly turned on the sneaking assassin.

Nagi's stormy blue eyes glinted with delight at the sight of Omi pinned beneath him. Nagi leaned down and made to kiss the smiling lips below him, but at the last second he swerved, trailing feather light kisses down Omi's neck. Then he sucked at the collarbone for just a moment before making his way down to the now tensed stomach. Nagi smiled against the flesh as the muscles flexed under his touch.

"Mmmmm…."

Nagi's head shot up and a look of horror replaced his smile as Omi reached up, clutching his throat, a look of pain marring his face.

"Omi!"

Nagi scrambled up to examine Omi who had since curled into the brunette. He wrapped his arms around the grimacing man and stroked his hair.

"I'm so sorry. I should have known better. Oh shit Omi, please be ok."

Omi stayed against Nagi's chest for a few minutes then looked up to see the brunette's guilt ridden face. He leaned up to kiss Nagi, but he pulled away.

"No. I'm not going to risk you losing your voice."

Omi frowned and brought his hand up behind Nagi's head, trying to pull the man's lips to his, but Nagi held firm.

"Damn it Omi, stop!"

Nagi got out of the bed and put on a pair of pants before stomping out into the living room. Omi quickly followed, his anger and frustration evident, even if he couldn't speak. He glared at Nagi as the brunette prepared some tea with honey for Omi's throat. When he turned around to grab the honey he saw the angered assassin in the doorway.

"Don't give me that look." He continued to prepare the tea and handed the cup to Omi. "Drink this. I'm going to call the doctor."

Nagi grabbed the phone but a hand on his forced him to hang up. He turned glinting eyes on the stubborn Takatori, prepared to win this battle of wills.

"Let go."

Omi slid his hand off the phone and with both his hands cupped Nagi's face, holding it firmly in place as he kissed Nagi with all the passion and love he felt for the man. Nagi tried to fight the kiss, but it felt so good and Omi tasted so sweet he couldn't help but crave more. He grabbed Omi's hips and pushed him back until they hit the cabinets. Omi's hands slid down Nagi's bare chest as his tongue and teeth paid special attention to his neck.

Nagi moaned and brought his hands up between Omi's shoulder blades. He gasped as Omi's deft fingers slipped below the elastic band of his pajama pants.

"Oh gods Omi, we can't do this now. You'll get hurt. Please Om---aahhh!" Soft but firm hands sent waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

Omi captured Nagi's lips with his own as his hand caused Nagi to moan into his mouth. He made sure to keep Nagi's mouth occupied to quell any further protests. Soon enough, Nagi's body when rigid and he held onto Omi so tight the man was having trouble breathing. But his grip soon went lax as he leaned into Omi, letting the little shockwaves wash over him.

"Omi….why did you…?"

He pulled back and found Omi with a small smile on his face. Nagi brushed back the sandy blonde hair and kissed the swollen pink lips tenderly.

"I don't deserve you."

Omi smiled and shook his head. With his hand still ensconced within Nagi's pants, he pulled the brunette with him into the bathroom where they showered together and went back to bed.

"Omi, listen to me. We have to be careful. You know I want you, but…."

Omi placed a finger over Nagi's lips then replaced it with his lips. When Nagi looked into the bright blue eyes he understood what Omi was saying. He'd become very adept at translating those big blue eyes. The telekinetic smiled and ran his thumb over Omi's lips before gently guiding his head back down onto his chest.

"Just as long as we understand each other."

Omi knew they couldn't have sex yet and apparently even foreplay was out of the question. It was going to be a difficult week and a half. But as long as Nagi let Omi give him some pleasure, Omi thought it just might be bearable.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Nagi paced the long hallway. Omi was taking way too long. Something must be wrong. But what could it possibly be? He hadn't uttered a word in two months and his checkups had gone just fine. So what the hell was taking so long?

Nagi whirled when he heard the door click open and looked to seeOmi standing there, his expression unreadable. _Oh gods….don't tell me…he can't speak_?

"Omi? What did the doctor say?"

Nagi cringed a little when he heard the worry in his own voice. Omi just shook his head 'no'.

"No what? No voice ever? No voice for now? What?"

Omi just sighed and turned to walk towards the exit. Nagi's heart sank and he stood there a few moments, biting back the tears, before he followed Omi.

Their car ride home was silent. Omi had sat with his head resting on Nagi's shoulder while Nagi stared out the window, cursing himself for ever getting involved with Omi's life. If he hadn't come to the man years ago, he wouldn't be in this predicament. He would be fine and would be able to speak. Instead, Nagi had placed his life in unnecessary danger with his actions and Omi had paid the price.

The two men entered the apartment with Omi heading straight for the bedroom. Nagi just stood there, unsure of what to do. Since Omi hadn't tried to put up a brave front, Nagi assumed the man was angry with him, probably blaming him, and rightfully so.

When Omi didn't emerge after a few hours, Nagi couldn't help himself. He went into the darkened bedroom and found Omi lying on the bed sleeping. He sat down on the bed and stroked the man's hair. Nagi could feel the tears again and this time he let them go.

"Omi…I'm so sorry for all this. This is all my fault."

Omi opened his eyes and smiled up at the brunette until he saw the tears. He sat up quickly and hugged the man fiercely. Nagi broke down as sobs wracked his body.

Omi kissed Nagi deeply, pulling him down onto the bed and rolling on top of him. When he pulled back to look into the pools of cerulean water he smiled as he wiped the tears away.

"Don't cry Nagi. I love you and I promise I will never leave you."

Nagi's eyes went wide with shock. He tried to speak, but he just made some choking sounds instead.

"I'm sorry I deceived you. I didn't think you would become this upset. I just wanted my first words to you to be spoken in private. And I honestly didn't think it would take you this long to follow me into the bedroom. Have you already lost interest?"

Nagi was still speechless and Omi had to chuckle. He leaned down and kissed Nagi tenderly, then whispered against the man's lips.

"Please forgive me Nagi. It was a stupid and selfish idea."

"You…..bastard."

Omi leaned up to see Nagi smiling through the tears streaming back into his hair.

"I'd kill you if I weren't so happy to hear your voice."

Nagi craned his neck and kissed the smiling man above him deeply. They didn't have to hold back now. Omi was ok and Nagi didn't have to worry about hurting him anymore. As a matter of fact, the only sound Nagi wanted to hear right now was Omi voice, moaning and gasping in pleasure.

_The end._


End file.
